This study examines the relationship between perinatal factors and the occurrence of seizure disorders in childhood in a large, prospectively studied population. In addition to the central question of etiology, it investigates frequency, prognosis, demographic characteristics, and a number of other aspects of these disorders. Univarite screen of maternal, obstetric, and pediatric risk factors, and demographic analysis have been completed. File creation for multivariate analysis is now complete, and regression analyses are in progress. Selected topics of particular clinical relevance are under examination. A paper on seizures occurring soon after immunization procedures has been published, and a paper on age o onset of seizures in young children has been submitted for publication. A paper on risk of recurrence after a single nonfebrile seizure has been presented at a national professional meeting, and a manuscript is in preparation. A paper on obstetric conditions and Apgar scores as risk factors for nonfebrile seizure disorders has been submitted for publication.